A New Way Of Life
by mysteriousredhead
Summary: Beth Greene's life is going good, A loving family, A boyfriend. But then it happens, the zombie apocalypse. Left in a position were she has to put her trust over people from now on, She meets Daryl Dixon a redneck 'bad boy'. This story is a new twist on the already bethyl 'romance' with a few appearances of main walking dead characters. I own nothing don't sue :)
1. Chapter 1

Working in the boiling sun made my cheeks go bright red; I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve, going back to picking the crops. Me, Maggie, and my brother Shawn had been asked by my father, Hershel, to pick the tomatoes which were now fully grown in the fields. Days like this are my favourite. Listening to country hits, working and being around my family. I cherish these moments because you never know what might happen in the future.

After a lot of tiring hours, out in the fields, I decided to finish work for the day. The piercing sunshine had finally got to me, causing me to develop a bad case of sun burn. Once inside, I flopped onto my bed and smiled at my wall of pictures. My favourite, the one of me and my boyfriend Jimmy at the Georgia National Fair, makes my smile extend. Jimmy lives on the farm with me too, but by strict rules from my dad, he sleeps in a different room. My grin is lost at the remembrance of him being gone. He went to visit his parents in a different part of Georgia; leaving me for a couple days. He should be back tomorrow and I can't wait to see him!

I'm startled as Maggie walked into my room scaring me.

"Ha-ha! Bethy you should have seen your face it was a picture!." She remarks. I glare at her because smug tone.

"Maggie you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I bellow. She put her cold hand on my face and began to caress my cheek. I feel instantly soothed at the gesture.

"Bethy shush it! Get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"I know Maggie, but please can you stay with me a little longer? I have trouble getting to sleep lately, my brain cannot stop thinking about stupid stuff" I admit.

"Sure Bethy, I understand what you mean. I get that sometimes; I will stay here until you fall asleep." I chuckle at my sister's honesty. "Goodnight then Maggie…" A silence rapidly occurs in the room, washing out my roaring thoughts. It continues for a while before interrupted by a yawning voice.

"Sweet dreams Beth." Maggie whispers, kissing my forehead gently before standing up and leaving me once again alone.

"Beth can you come down here for a second?" My mother yells from the bottom of the stairs. "In a minute!" I moan while rolling in the comfort of my cosy bed. It was Sunday morning, I wanted my lay-in! A couple of minutes later, after my mum kept on nagging me to get up, I slithered out of bed. I walk, like a mummy, down the stairs where I meet with my mother's frustrated face

"Beth honey, I know it's a Sunday but could you please go down to the town butchers? We need some meat for tonight's big meal because all the family are coming round for dinner!" I sigh remembering the events planned for the evening. Placing a fake grin on my face I reply.

"Sure mum! Just let me get dressed and then I will go…" I say, my tiredness evident in my voice.

I put on my flowery blue tank top, skinny jeans, and black military boots before setting off to town. Walking droopily, I arrived at the town entrance. 'Everyone looks so cheerful' I think to myself as I walked up to the butchers shop. A bell rings as I tug open the door, a horrid meaty stench fills my nostrils. Feeling nauseous, I walk up to the counter to find a man to serve me. I note his features placing him around his late twenties.

"How may I help you? Name's Gareth, never seen you around here before!" He exclaims quickly.

"That's because I have never been in the butchers before. I rarely get out much, but I am actually here for some cuts of pork." I snarl. I'm unsure why but the man makes me feel uneasy with his welcoming ways.

"Ok then feisty that will be 25 bucks." He laughs faintly. I grab the bag, chucking the money on the counter before storming quickly out of the shop.

When outside something seems strange. Everyone is running out of their shops, screaming at one another.

"It's happening, oh my god! Billy run!" I hear someone shout, his tone fills myself with panic and terror. Unexpectedly, right in front of my eyes, a man is bitten in the arm by a bloody guy. I watched, fear freezing me, as he gnawed at the bony arm. Was he eating him?

This was clearly not a man, it was a monster! With a smell of rotten flesh and eyes demonic like. What was happening? I could feel my heart having palpitations. Realising my own danger, I run into a nearby shop not knowing what to do. I hide under the counter. I wanted to cry, but am stopped when a hand reaches out for me.

"Quick come with me." The strange man pants.

"Who are you? What is happening?" I croak trying really hard to keep the tears in. I had never experienced something like this.

"The names Daryl. Daryl Dixon." He explained.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys quick note I won't be putting up the third chapter until not Monday coming but the Monday after as I am on holiday. But here's chapter 2 I hope you like it Also check out my co-writer AVeryOpinionatedPerson's story trapped which is also a new twist on the Bethyl romance ***

I look nervously at all of the walking, reanimated, corpses roaming outside of the shop window. I try my hardest not to be seen, holding my breath, so not to draw attention. I turn my body to look at Daryl sprawled out on an old rocking chair; drinking. The liquid looked see-through, alcohol is my assumption. I give a disapproving look.

"Why are you getting drunk? Our near deaths are inevitable and the possible apocalypse just happened, yet you're sitting there drinking alcohol! We should be doing something. We should be out there. My family is out there!" I scream, the anger streaming out of me. Silence falls upon the shop making the tension rise. I stand my ground giving a soul-devouring glare.

Speedily, he stood up, rage evident in his face.

"I couldn't give a rat's arse what you think! If you were trapped in here all by yourself, you would never get out. Not a chance in hell. So either shut it and wait for my guidance or leave and get turned. Remember, I'm the one with the crossbow little lady! Plus, your family have most likely left without you; or they're dead!" He sniggered, finding humour in the vicious words. He sank back into the chair, smugly, causing dust and dirt to fly out from the seat.

I flopped to the floor realizing the reality of what he just said, it was possible. My family, my friends, everyone I know and love could be dead; however I'm stuck in a tacky, department store with a low life stranger. Tears flow from eyes. 'All of this is just too much to process' I think to myself. I look up from the wooden floor to find Daryl standing over me. I hadn't heard him move.

"Look Beth, I'm sorry. Everything that is happening is getting to me too, please don't cry." He pleaded. "I'm just an angry drunk I guess." He smiled trying to clear the sadness of the situation. His tone, apologetic showing a new side to the rugged man.

"It's fine, but you should understand, my family are very important to me." I sniffle.

"Okay…" He nodded. "We should get going Beth or the walkers are going to notice we are in here, and eventually try and break in. Be careful now, there maybe a few breathers out there too and you don't seem very skilled in the violence department." He remarked.

"_Walkers? Breathers? _What do you mean?" I mumble.

"The undead. Well that's what I have decided to call them anyway. Breathers, well that's survivors I guess, the people not dead." He whispers to me whilst breaking open the back door to the shop. We tiptoe out. Looking around I see a horde of around 20 zombies.

Daryl turns to face me then to a slim, dark alley way. "We go this way, at the front there is even more of them."

"Ok!" I whisper sounding more enthusiastic than intended and feel. I get ready to run, but am stopped from my sprint as my foot catches a misplaced pipe laying in the walk way. I fall, scraping my elbow and lower arm on the metal. "Owww!" I whimper. The noise instantly draws attention, both from Daryl and the undead.

"Run Now!" Daryl screams grabbing my hand yanking me upwards, the horde of zombies now facing us. Their mouths hungry for flesh. Eyes crazy and wild. We begin our race again; Daryl shooting as we dash. The feeling of being rebellious and a plain badass makes adrenaline run through my veins. I have never experienced this kind of thing before.

"What way should be go?" Daryl panics.

"Towards my family farmhouse!" I exclaim quickly, trying my hardest to stay upright over the bumpy road. The feel of Daryl's hand is still present in mine, making me shiver.

"Go in the back way." Daryl says when we arrive at the dirt path leading to my home. "There is too many at the front." He explains. Daryl scans the area for danger as we approach my house. The amount of zombies surrounding it is too many to count showing Daryl's plan was best. He shoots all of the walkers as we walk towards the building, careful not to disturb the others.

We dive into my used to be safe haven thankful that we are still alive, it doesn't look to different from when I left this morning I think to myself. I quickly lock the door behind us with my dad's keys I found on the kitchen counter. It has a religious cross attached to it; reminding me of my father I stroke the soft wooden material holding in my tears.

Daryl pushes me to move me on. I snap back into reality. We check all the rooms in the house but no walkers are present. We are alone. We check each draw and cupboard. No food, water. Although clothes untouched. Anything showing a resemblance of living people missing.

When I enter Maggie's room I notice most of her clothes are missing. Strange. As we look outside her window I can finally see all of the walker's faces. I search all of them looking for one that familiar. It hits me like waterfall of overwhelming emotions. I see my father, mother and Shawn, my brother, walking clueless and brain dead right outside. I break down, falling to the ground cradling my knees. Tears shoot out and sobs drift off my lips.

"What is it? What did you see?" Daryl questions me confused and even slightly scared. His voice quivering.

"Daddy! Mama! Shawn! Why God?" I snivel. "How could this happen! Where is Maggie? And Jimmy too!" I roar, frustration controlling my actions. Daryl disappears, returning moments later with tissues. He pats my shoulder attempting to comfort me; his face full of sorrow.

"Look Beth this is all done now, it can never go back to the way it was…" Daryl's voice cracks and trails off, he is obliviously trying to choice his words correctly. "We can either move on in this world or we can let in consume us. To be honest Beth, I don't know you very well but from the little I do know I think you're a lovely lady. I don't want harm to come to you." He stops again, realising he may have said too much. I look up into his big, wild eyes. I wrap my arms around his muscly waist pulling him towards me.

He says nothing but just takes in my warm embrace. "We can go and track down where the rest of your family went if you want? I'm a good tracker. For now I think it will be best to stay here, where you know the location and feel safe. In the morning we will move on." I nod grimly at his mumbled words. He pulls away from me flaring those beautiful eyes again. "I need you to put your trust in me Beth." He continues, his voice going from comforting to serious. I just nod again too heartbroken to reply.

"I've got something for you." He says pulling further away grabbing a tiny metal pistol out from his belt. "You're going to be an undead killing machine!" He grinned making my heart flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

***Ok so finally the new chapters out hope you enjoy. Also have a look at my co-writer averyopinionatedpersons page thanks!***

It has been two days. Two days since Daryl and me left the farmhouse that dusky morning. When we first left it had been a mile before we started seeing the first traces of Maggie's signs. The message had read 'Beth follow my trail love Maggie and Shawn.' The letter was left on a grey wall with moss growing through the cracks, fluttering heavenly in the wind. I was ecstatic to say the least, news of my sister and boyfriend being alive was music to my ears in the dramatic days that followed the change.

"Daryl I haven't seen a message for miles now. Do you think they are still alive?" I asked worriedly. My whole body was shaking as I spoke, limbs tightening and stiffening at the thought of more of my family lost or dead.

"Look Beth I'm sure they are fine keep your head up." He whispered placing a rough hand on my chin, pushing my face up locking my eyes with his.

"Hmm…well you know what would help to keep my head up?" I asked. "The story of the very mysterious Daryl Dixon! Bet it's a good one you seem very dangerous and dark." I laughed.

"Not really mysterious but dark and dangerous yes. I guess it all started when I was raised in Columbus, Georgia. I was brought up with my brother Merle'." Daryl stopped when he spoke his brother's name letting out a little grunt.

"What happened with Merle?" I asked hesitantly.

"He just a bad man." He shrugged. "A drug dealer before the outbreak. Used to be in the military but mouthed off to an officer and punched some of his teeth out. He only ever raised me when he wasn't in juvenile hall; his life was a general screw up but you could say the same about mine too. He left me on my own when people started to turn. Apparently he found someone who's a better companion than his 'Little baby brother'. What a fucking idiot he is!" Daryl's fury showed in his face.

I stare at him for a few seconds, watched as his face got sadder and sadder. It breaks my heart when people are upset.

"Oh that sounds terrible." I turn and hug him. He's shocked by the sudden gesture but soon relaxes holding me softly in place. "Tell me more about your life Daryl? Not Merle, that's not what I was thinking about when I asked to know." I ask persuasively. His face darkens but turns gentle as I stare into his big blue eyes.

"I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes. Well, to start my family where happy enough until I was bout' the age of 5 or 6. My mum died in a car accident. After that we moved to the city, Atlanta where dad could get access to booze more easily. Things then turned nasty, my dad started coming home every night pissed, startd' getting abusive towards me and Merle. Those were the worst years of my life. I think it's what drove Merle down the bad lane. Anyway, after my father died Merle took it upon himself to care for me. I left school early following my brothers orders, sold stolen car parts for a living and that's how I ended up here. I can easily say it's always been my biggest regret. I used to have dreams like everyone else; dreamed of being an engineer, a good one, but guess my family has a habit of being screw ups." Daryl's voice turns sour as he digs deeper into the demons of his past.

"Why didn't you follow your dreams?" I question. "Plus, I'm so sorry about your family Daryl, if it helps I think you're not a screw up. Also how can you regret following your brother down here. Think about it you would never met me if you hadn't!" I say trying to lighten the mood. He smiles briefly.

"Yeah true. Maybe my brother did something right for once?" He joked. "Don't worry bout' me Beth. It's ok, all in the past where it belongs."

"Well it's your life now not his." My eyebrows give a stern, serious look.

"I know that now, believe me." Daryl's face fills with regret at the sudden realisation. "Anyway enough bout' me, let's hear all about sweet ol' preacher's daughter Bethany Greene. Tell me about your life!" He turns smirking at me.

I chuckle happy to tell. "Well I was raised just outside Atlanta on that farm with my Daddy, Mama, Maggie and Shawn. Life was great, but…I can say the most trouble we ever had were usually bout who's doing the washing up, or whether I stole some of Maggie's clothes, or something stupid along those line. Also may I just add, yes I stole her clothes but don't judge as that's what younger sisters do!" Daryl laughs at my confession.

"There was never a dull moment in the Greene family. We were just happy together, happy to be with one another." I smile at all the memories we had.

"When I turned sixteen and left school I met my boyfriend Jimmy. He was the brother of my old friend Jessie; that's how I met him. It was kinda love at first site. But, like usual romance stories there was a problem, he lived in a different part of Georgia and I could only see him on Sundays. Well that was until my father asked him if he wanted to stay and work for us when he couldn't find a job. I remember how he used to just sit with me, when I was upset, and hold me in his arms until I felt better." I grin again at the thought.

"Sounds like a great guy." I can sense jealously in Daryl's tone but assume it's due to him never experiencing love of his own; from family or a lover.

"Yeah he is! Daryl don't…" I am cut off before I can tell Daryl it will only be a matter of time before he finds the love he rightfully deserves.

"Look over there Beth; shelter!" Daryl's face lights up at the site of a wooden shack with no walkers surrounding it. My face mirrors his as we run to the house forgetting all about our past. All that mattered now was the comfort of a good night sleep. I can tell Daryl another time, I mean we have the rest of the end of the world together.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly we tiptoe towards the small shack.

"Be careful, stay aside me, I will make a hand signal when I know for sure it's safe." Daryl whispers trying to comfort me.

"Okay…but make sure you're prepared; there might be walkers inside!" My heart starts to pound as he approached the door, getting closer and closer.

Loudly he slams on the door…nothing. Eventually, after no response, he barges through the door creeping into the building. He gestures me inside to follow him with the simple hand signal. The panic that rushed over me is now gone as there are no walkers in sight. I breathe lightly trying to slow my beating heart. Finally we have found a place to sleep which is not so open, a place where it isn't so easy for a walker to spot us.

"I've checked everywhere and unfortunately no sign of food or water. If there was anyone here they sure ain't anymore and they damn well took all the supplies with 'em." Daryl just scowled at the useless empty shelves.

"It's okay." I reinsure him. "We have plenty to last us till our next stop." I shrug opening up a can of spaghetti hoops we found in an abandoned car earlier in the day.

"We must be close to Maggie now." He says trying to change the subject of desperation to one of hopes. It works. "I mean the last message we saw was only a mile ago." I get excited at the thought of possibly seeing my sister and boyfriend again. Shivers run along my adrenaline filled body. I smile at Daryl who stares back with a blank expression.

"Remember what I said though, they could be dead and you wouldn't have a clue 'bout it. Just don't want you to get your hopes up." He grumbles, slouching down to become one with the old armchair placed in the far end of the cabin.

"Hey, Mr Dixon, what did I say about that negative attitude of yours?" I roll my eyes and grin sarcastically at him. He's heard this multiple times from my mouth due to his continuous rants and moans about hopelessness and despair. It surprises me he's still there when I wake up most days. I stare at him, foot tapping against the wooden floor, anxiously awaiting his reply.

"A negative attitude will get you know where in an apocalypse…yeah I get it!" He replies mocking my voice terribly.

"Yeah well cheer up cheer up Mr grumpy!" I get up to shove him jokingly in the shoulder. It soon escalates to a pretend fight with much pushing and shoving; ending with Daryl dive tackling me to the ground.

"Get some sleep." He looks down at me from where he's sat himself up on top of me.

"Fine! God you treat me like a child." I groan. "Get off me then." He moves to let me out from under his muscular legs.

"Well I wouldn't treat you like a child if you didn't act like one." He winks before pushing off the floor to bundle up on the chair once again. "Night." He calls before the night soon ascends into silence.

…

***This bit is from Daryl's point of view***

I lie on my back staring up at the ceiling. When I shift my head to the right I see my crossbow; ready to fire encase of a surprise walker attack. I lean my sight to the other side and spot a sleeping Beth. Her face is the most delicate thing I have ever seen with big wide, crystal blue, eyes and hair so soft and sweet it reminds me of the sunset. '_I hope she doesn't wake up_ _and see me staring at her_.' I think. '_Why does she make me feel like this?'_

I have been realising this a lot recently. The way she's changing me attitude and perspective on life. She cheers me up when I am down and no one has ever done that before; not even my own mother. Before, when I roamed with Merle, everything was dark, dull and grey. Life had no meaning or purpose. But with this girl something just clicked and it's like I suddenly blossomed into reality. '_Who would have thought the end of the world could make a man see sense. Today, _I promise to myself,_ I am going to try and be the happy Daryl, not the negative one. It makes her happy and really that's all I could ask for.' _I rise instantly at the sound of snapping twigs.

"Beth get up!'" I croak attempting to shake her to wake up.

"What!" She awakes rising like a vampire out of a coffin.

"There's someone outside!" I inform her peeking out of the shack window.

"What does he look like? Is he armed?'' Beth exclaims quickly realising the seriousness of the situation. She ducks to stay out of sight.

"I'm not sure…but he looks Chinese? Has a gun in his belt, but I don't think he's here for us, more the rabbit he's huntin'." I follow Beth to hide under the window as the man spots me. I hear him walk up to the window.

"Hey you, I see you! Put your weapons down. Come outside so we can talk. You seem like an alright guy seeing as you haven't killed me yet. You got a girl in there too?'' The man peers around the window peeking into the shack.

"None of your business runt!" I bark. "Now are you on your own, or, you got a group?" I say it loudly so he can hear me through the glass.

"Got a group of three. Met the other two whilst walking through the forest. Thought they were walkers at first quite a funny story really." He laughed recalling the memory. "Anyway, I drew the short straw and have to do the hunting for today. We are nice people, trust. All we are trying to do is find some girl!"

"What girl? Also why?" I ask getting suspicious turning to face Beth who mirrors my puzzled expression.

"Don't know, never met her myself. It is the rest of the guys in my group that are trying to find her. I think she's a family member of theirs or something?" I glance at Beth's face which is now lit up in a huge grin.

"Okay well I might be able to help you with that but first…what are the other people's names in your group?" I growl still uncertain of our safety.

"Maggie and Jimmy are their names." The man's mouth breaks into a smile as Beth erupts out the door to join him. I run after her not wanting to risk Beth's life if it's a trap.

"That's me, I'm the girl! I told you they were still alive!" She beams jabbing me in the chest several times to prove her point.

"Yeah you did." I grumble not sure if I would be welcomed into this new crowd of people. I didn't play well with others and could only stand Beth. I got to know her over these last days and grown to like her more and more each day. Now, I was unsure what the future would hold. She has her family back now; what would she need with a redneck nobody? I was useless to her now and I certainly didn't feel like I was going to be very welcome in this new environment, mostly because Beth wasn't just mine anymore. I know I'm a bad person to think it but…'I kinda wish we never met this guy'.


End file.
